Bade oneshots
by cleanair
Summary: Basically a collection of oneshots from Beck and Jade's lives together.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one:

A 25 year old Beck is walking up the stairs of a large house, holding what looks like a tray of breakfast food that has a little vase with a single rose in it. He is followed up the stairs by two gorgeous children, a five year old girl and a three year old boy. They both have dark hair and hazel eyes, and are all still in their pajamas, covered in food from making the small breakfast.

"Shhhh!" He whispers. "We don't want mommy to wake up, yet!" He murmurs, rustling the girl's hair. She smiles, her eyes crinkling in a way identical to her father's. On the white wall beside the black stair case there are photos, in big, fancy frames. Pictures of the gang in high school and more recent ones. Pictures of Beck and his wife at movie premiers. Pictures of the Beck's family. Pictures of the two children. They finally reach the top of the stairs, a large framed photo of the pair of scissors a small red head gave and angry girl nine years ago.

"Daddy!" The little boy exclaims, tugging on Beck's pants.

"What?" He asks, a smile never leaving his face.

"Will mommy be mad that we are waking her up?"

"No, not at all." He says, reassuring the child. They pass a framed picture of a drawing, made by a small child it would seem, it is done in crayon, but beautifully. It is a family of four, a little boy and a girl, and two young parents hugging and kissing. There is a large clock mounted on the wall, short hand pointing to nine, and the long to the six.

"Daddy!" The girl says. "I drew a picture for mommy! It is my room, can I go get it?"

"Of course. Just be quiet." He says, and the girl runs to her room, her feet padding the black wood hall. She quietly slips into her room and comes back out with a rolled up piece of paper.

"Can I see?" Beck asks.

"Not until mommy does." She says hiding it behind her back. She has her mom's attitude, stubborn but loveable. He nods down at her.

"Ok, ok." He whispers. They reach the end of the hall, and Beck slowly opens the door. They room has white walls with small black trims, a walk-in closet on the side; a big make up table and a dresser are also present. In the middle of the room directly across from the door is a big bed, painted black. The sheets are white, but the duvet has a black and white paisley pattern on it. There is a woman sleeping in it, her black hair around her pale face.

"SHHHH!" Beck whispers one more time before they enter the room, they all walk slowly towards the bed, and then the kids run and jump onto it.

"HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY!" They all shout, and the young mom bolts up.

"Mommy! We made breakfast!" The boy says, hugging her. She smiles, her hair messy, but she looks beautiful.

"Really?" She asks. "Thank you." She says, hugging him back.

"Mommy!" The girl exclaims. "I drew you a picture." She says, holding out the paper in front of her.

"Let me see that." Jade said, taking the paper from her. It is a picture of her and Beck, a copy of the photo from their wedding day. The little girl has unspeakable talent for a five year old. "It is beautiful. You are an amazing artist." She said, hugging her daughter. Beck places the tray of food in her lap; she smiles and kisses him, just like she did in high school. "I love you." She whispers.

"I love you, too." He replies sitting beside her. "Let me see the picture." He says, looking at his daughter's work. "This is amazing." He says, pulling his daughter into his lap. "How did we make two such amazing kids?" He asked his wife.

"I don't know." She smiles, kissing her son's head. "I just know that we did."

"I helped scramble the eggs!" A small voice pipes up from the happy father's lap.

"Ok, let me try them." Jade smiles, taking a bite. "Maybe you should be a chef, not an actor." She teases, smiling at Beck.

"I helped, too!" The boy says, tugging on his mom's sleeve. "Can I be a chef?"

"Of course." She says, trying to smooth her hair. "What time is it?"

"It is only nine thirty." Beck tell her, putting his arm over her shoulder. They promised to meet up with their friends for lunch, all of their kids, too.

"Can we put the picture on the wall? Beside the real picture?" Their not-so-baby girl asks.

"Whatever you want." Jade says, taking a bit of sausage. "This is great. Thank you." She said, pulling her family in for a hug. "God, I love you guys so much."

"We love you." They all tell her. Eventually they finish breakfast, and the kids rush to their rooms to get dressed, and play a bit before they leave. Beck and Jade go into their closet, pulling out some clothes.

"Today is going to be prefect." Jade says. "Now we just have to have a perfect Father's day."

"Aren't you getting a bit ahead of yourself?" Beck asks, taking off his old tee-shirt. "I mean, the day has barley started."

"It has been prefect so far." Jade replies, taking off her shirt, too. "Only one thing could make it better." She said, pulling Beck's face down for a kiss, their bare chests rubbing together. His arms wrap around her waist, hers around his neck. "We have been together for 11 years. It's crazy."

"What's crazy is how I love you more every day." He said, his lips meeting hers again. They argue a lot less now. Probably because of all of the difficulties they faced in high school. "I think all of the ice is melted." He murmurs, referring to the song she sang to him just over eight and a half years ago.

"There isn't any pain anymore, that's for sure." She whispered back, her fingers tangling in his hair. "If you had told my nine years ago that this is where we'd be, I would have gotten my scissors out and stuck them-"

"I know, babe. But that doesn't matter anymore." He says, bringing his lips to hers again, nibbling on her bottom lip. They fall back onto the bed, moving in a passion that still hasn't escaped them after 11 years. "Do we have time?" He asks.

"Yes." She replies softly, kissing him again, undoing the tie on his pajama pants. He smiles at her, and slowly climbs on top.

Afterwards, they get dressed, stopping every minute or two to kiss again. When they are finally dressed, Jade does her make-up while Beck does his hair, which he still loves (so does Jade).

"Do you like this shirt?" Beck asks.

"No." Jade replies, brushing blush over her cheek bones. She still has strong opinions, her expression is just nicer. "It's disgusting." Well, most of the time.

"Ok, how about this one?" He asks, holding up another one.

"It's better." She mutters. He pulls the one he is wearing off, revealing his still toned stomach. "Are you almost ready?" Jade asks. Beck nods.

"Are you nervous to see them?" He questions.

"Tori is gonna be all big with pregnancy fat. We haven't seen her since she told us." Jade reminds him. He nods, hugging her from behind.

"The kids are so excited to see Cat." He says, kissing the top of her head. Jade finishes up, and they leave their room, Beck going to their son's door, Jade going to their daughter's.

"Maddie, let's go!" Jade say to her daughter, who gets up off of the floor. She has dressed herself, wearing a black overall dress with a white long sleeve shirt under it, and a pair of black boots. She looks exactly like Jade. They walk downstairs together, getting everyone's jackets.

"Nate, c'mon bud!" Beck shouts from outside his son's room. He is wearing a dark green tee-shirt and a pair of black pants that are on backwards. "Here." Beck says, helping him turn the pants around.

"Jade, where are the car keys?" He yells.

"On the key rack!" She shouts back, grabbing her purse, and holding her daughter's hand. Her son toddles down the stairs and Jade picks him up, holding him on her hip. "Beck, get down here!" She yells, and he bounds down the stairs. "Can we go?" She asks, annoyed.

"Yes, babe." He says, quickly kissing her and grabbing Nate. "Are you guys excited to see Cat?"

"Do you mean Ariel?" Nate asks. Her hair was still red, and he recently saw _'The Little Mermaid'_, and he had heard Cat sing. Jade smiled at Beck, still holding her daughter's hand, walking out the front door to their car which was, to be quite frank, a soccer mom's van. But it was still black, which made Jade a little happier.

"What about Uncle Andre?" Beck asks.

"God, Beck. I hate that." Jade mutters. The only reason he was 'uncle' was because Beck said he should get to have at least one god-parent for their children. She strapped Maddie into her car seat and Beck got Nate into his. "You're driving." Jade says, she still doesn't like to drive in the sunlight.

"Alrighty, let's get this show on the road." Beck says, getting in the driver's side. "So, are you guys excited to see Tori and Andre?"

"Yes! Do you think Uncle Andre will sing?" Maddie asks.

"Maybe, if you ask him." Beck says, pulling out of their drive way.

When they finally arrive at the restaurant that Cat chose, they find a parking spot right in front. They walk in a few minutes late, but immediately see a very excited Cat and Robbie, a very stressed looking Andre and a very, very pregnant Tori. They walk over to the table, Cat standing and hugging everyone.

"HI!" She says in her signature way, grabbing Jade. "I missed you!"

"I missed you, too." Jade admits. "Stop hugging me." Cat jumps off and picks up Nate. "Hey, bud. What's up?"

"Nothing. What about you?" He asks, trying to sound smart. It makes Cat hug him to her chest.

"Dude, why are you so stressed?" Beck asks Andre.

"She is due next week. Babies come early all the time! What if it just… slips out?" Andre asks. Jade laughs, so does Beck and Robbie. Tori rolls her eyes. "It could happen!" He says, causing Maddie to giggle.

"See, Andre. You're being so stupid a five year old is laughing at you." Jade says. They continue to have a great lunch, dessert and everything. At the end, Robbie stand up.

"Ok, Can and I have something to tell you." He says. They are stare at him quizzically.

"We're gonna get married!" Cat screams, kissing Robbie.

"Oh my god! Cat!" Tori screams excitedly.

"Dude, that's amazing." Andre says.

"Oh, Cat!" Jade says, hugging the petite girl. Beck just nods, smiling up at everyone. His son is sitting in his lap, his daughter beside him, colouring. After lunch, they all go to the park, and hang out and talk, just like old times, except there are two children and Tori's on its way.

Eventually, it is time to say good-bye, but they know that they will see each other within the week, because they want to see Tori's and Andre's baby. By the time they get home it is almost dinner time, so Beck starts to make pasta, Jade starts with homemade meat balls, and their kids playing in the living room.

"Today was fun." Beck comments.

"I know. Tori looked the best she has in a while." Beck rolls his eyes at his wife's sense of humor. "And Cat and Robbie. They seem so excited. She asked me to be her maid of honour."

"That's great." He says, dropping some chopped up tomatoes in a pan.

"I know." She says, and gently kisses him.

They eat dinner, their children excited; they love this type of dinner. Beck is between movies, Jade is taking a break from everything so she can stay with her kids, so they all eat together.

By the end of the night, the young couple is exhausted. They flop into bed together, like they have for the past 10 years.

"Tell me that you love me." Jade whispers.

"Magic word?"

"Please?" She asks, interlocking her fingers with his.

"I love you." He replies, kissing her forehead, down her nose to her lips. "How come you never tell me you love me after you ask for me to tell you?"

"Because I asked in the first place."

"So?"

"That's my way of saying it." She whispers, holding his chin, waiting for him to lean forward to kiss her. When he does, she leans into it, gripping onto his shoulders.

"You up for round two?" Beck asks, his hands sliding up from her stomach.

"Always." Jade replies.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, so I worked really hard on this chapter, Please review**

Beck looks around the house. It is big. Almost too big. But sort of perfect.

"Do you like it?" He asks his pregnant wife.

"Yeah." She said, looking around. "We could hang all of our pictures along that wall." She said, pointing to the wall beside the stairs. "How many bedrooms?" She asks.

"Four." He replies. "One for us, one for this one," He says, patting her small baby bump, "and as of now, two spares." He wants two kids. Jade says she will decide after one if she wants more.

"What else?" She asks.

"Big kitchen, big living room, a large dining room, and there is also a play room." He says, leading her around. "Three bathrooms, one off of the master bedroom, one down here and one upstairs."

"God, Beck. It's huge. How could we possibly afford this place?" She raises a pierced eyebrow.

"It is crazy cheap, and after the money from the movie and a bit of our savings, we have it covered, and my parents are chipping in as a birthday present." He has taken care of everything. "Come look at the back yard." He says, leading her through the kitchen to the back door.

"Oh, Beck!" She says, her hands covering her mouth. The yard is huge. It has a pool and a hot tub, and a big deck, plus a lot of green grass for playing. "It's amazing. Is this all a part of it?" She asks.

"Of course." He replies, kissing her. "I don't want to raise our first kid in a ratty RV that is parked in my parents drive way."

"Seriously, how could we possibly come anywhere close to having enough money?" Jade squeezes his hand.

"I told you, it is crazy cheap. The owner lived here with her husband for like, thirty years and then they re-did the entire place, then he died, and she is really sick, so she just wants to get it taken care of and gone. If we want it, we need to make an offer now." He tells her, nervous she'll say no. "We were the first people to see it."

"Ok. Let's do it." She says. "How did you find it?"

"I was looking through listings at Jew Brew and this old lady comes up to me and asks if I wanted to buy her house. It was pretty weird, but, hey…" He says, pointing to the yard. "We could have all of this."

"I want it." Jade says. "I really, really want it."

"Ok, let me go talk to the realtor." He says. The man is standing at the front of the house, waiting for Beck's word. Jade keeps looking over the yard, imagining her and Beck with their little baby.

"She wants it." He tells the realtor.

"Ok, what do you want to offer?"

"I don't know how this works…"

"How old are you?" Their realtor asks.

"I turn 20 in two weeks." Beck replies, not expecting a good reaction.

"Are you sure you want to do this, kid? I mean, it is a big step."

"I have been with her for 6 years. She's pregnant. We're married. She wants it. We're getting it." Beck tells him. "I live in my parents drive way. I'm not having a kid there, sleeping on the couch."

"Hey, it's your decision." The realtor tells him, and then proceeds to explain how the offers work. Beck signs a few forms, and then goes to find Jade. He sees her upstairs, looking at all of the bedrooms.

"Any problems?" She asks, looking nervous. Beck shakes his head, and looks into the master bedroom. He could imagine them in there, laughing, talking, and playing with their baby, and doing other… things. "You OK?" Jade asks him.

"Perfect." He says, holding her tight.

"Can I go ask the realtor some questions?"

"Sure," Beck says, holing her hand and leading her down the stairs. Jade walk over to him, he is at the kitchen counter looking over some papers.

"Hi, I'm Beck's wife, Jade." She says, extending her hand. He looks down at it, disapprovingly. Jade retracts her hand, it falling to her side. She starts to silently fume.

"So I've heard."

"EXCUSE ME?" Jade shouts.

"Well, you guys seem pretty young to be-"

"Yeah, well, we love each other. I don't give a flying fuck about your opinion on our relationship. I just wanted to ask about how long the offer will take to go through." She says, and if looks could kill that guy would be so long gone.

"It should only take about 24 hours, at which time I will call you." He informs her.

"How much after that will it be move-in ready?" She asks.

"Right away." He says.

"Ok, so by tomorrow or the next day we might have a house?" Beck asks.

"Yes." He says. Jade smiles up at Beck, and they kiss, long and hard, so much that the realtor leaves them standing in the kitchen.

"This is so perfect." Beck murmurs.

"I know." Jade mumbles back, before Beck kneels in front of her, his hands on her stomach.

"We're doing this for you." He says, speaking to her tummy. "It is all for you." He whispers, leaning forward and kissing her belly. "I can't wait to meet you. I hope you have your mother's eyes." He said, his thumbs rubbing where his baby is hidden.

"Beck, stand up!" Jade hisses, and Beck rolls his eyes.

"I've gotta go, baby. Upstairs is calling." He says, standing. "I can't believe that we've made it this far." Usually this would offend Jade, it just makes her smile.

"Me neither." Jade says kissing him again. "God, everything is almost perfect. I keep waiting for it to get screwed up."

"Don't." Beck says, grasping her hand. "You wanna go home?" He asks,

"I think we're already here."

By the time they are at the RV, Jade is tired, turns out growing a person is pretty freaking exhausting. Beck gets out his computer and starts to check his email, scrolling through ones from Robbie and Tori and Andre. Then he sees one from his agent. He opens it and takes in a deep breath. Everything is going right.

"Beck? What's wrong?" Jade asks.

"I got another job. A big one." He says, kissing her. "Jade, the money is amazing. I don't even have to leave town. It is right here in LA."

"Beck! Oh my god!" She shrieks, kissing him back. "Oh god." She says, everything sinking in. She is in a long term relationship. She is married. She is living with her husband. She is three months away from being 20. She is thirteen weeks pregnant. They are going to buy a house. He is going to get to live his dream.

"Is something wrong?" He asks,

"Nothing."

At exactly 3:22 the next day their realtor calls. Beck answers his phone and mutes the TV.

"Is it…?" Jade asks. Beck nods.

"Really?" Beck asks.

"That's amazing." Then a series of 'yeses' and 'I understands' are said, Beck is gripping Jade's hand. Jade is smiling widely.

"Yes, I have it covered." He says. "Ok, thank you." He is so excited. "When can we move in?" He asks. "Three days from now? OK." He hangs up.

"Beck?" Jade says, looking at him.

"We've got it!" He says, pulling her up from sitting on the bed, hugging her and spinning her around.

"Beck, stop. I'm gonna puke." She says, and he puts her down. Her hand goes to her mouth, but she gets a grip and smiles. "We need to buy furniture. I'm not moving into a huge house sleeping on this thing." She says, pointing to his twin sized bed.

"Ok, we can go right now." He says, grabbing his car keys and jacket. Jade follows right behind him, throwing on a jacket.

"I like this bed." Beck said, pointing to yet another bed.

"I hate it." Jade looks around at the other beds, until she sees one she likes. "I want this one." Beck looks at it, and decides he can agree.

"Ok." He says, sitting on the bed. "It is really soft." Jade sits beside him, nodding. He gently kisses her. "I'm gonna go find the saleslady."

"Not the one who hit on you!" Jade says Beck rolls his eyes.

"Excuse me?" He asks, tapping a sales woman on the shoulder. "My wife and I are interested in buying a bed." She looks surprised when he says 'wife', he barley looks older than 19. She nods and walks over to where Jade is sitting on the bed, looking at her black finger nails. Everything this week had made her feel like an adult… Buying a house, buying furniture for the house… Beck's new job.

"So can we get it?" Jade asks, looking up at Beck.

"Whatever you want, babe." He says, holding her hand. "Whatever you want." Jade smiles, squeezing his hand. They go through the process of buying the bed, and ask for it to be delivered to their new house in three days. "Everything is sinking in." Beck says, his arm around Jade's shoulders.

"I know." Jade says, her fingers linked with his. "Can we go home?" She asks.

"Yep." Pregnancy is definitely doing good things for Jade. She is happier, less argumentative, more excited for things. "We need more things, though."

"Can we get them tomorrow?"

"Sure." He says, leading her out of the store. "I'm gonna miss my RV."

"I think I will, too." She says. "But now we have another place to have memories." She whispers, shivering because she didn't wear a jacket. "Give me your jacket." She commands, and he shrugs it off, throwing it over her shoulders. He smiles to himself, remembering when Meredith agreed to everything he said, including wearing his jacket. The way Jade said it made him so much happier, no matter how rude.

"I love you." He says. "You make me happy."


	3. Chapter 3

**Just so everyone knows, when Cat and Tori have body issues I don't believe that at all, they are BOTH gorgeous.**

"Beck…" Jade says, warning. "I don't know if we should."

"Babe, come on. We haven't had fun in a really long, long time." Beck reminds her. "With school and work and planning the wedding, we need a night to let go."

"I know, but Tori's house party?" Jade asks. "I feel like I've been to one too many of those."

"I know. But come on, it will be fun." He says. "Let's just go for an hour, and if you hate it we can leave." Jade sighs.

"Fine." She mutters, twirling the ring that has taken place on her left hand. "Then I can show everyone there that we're engaged."

"I think everyone knows, because _you_ told Cat." He says pointedly.

"Don't start with me." Jade says, really pissed. Cat had dragged it out of her, then she told Robbie who told Rex who tweeted about it.

"I'm not starting anything, I'm just say-"

"I don't care what you're saying. I have an essay to write." Jade says, focusing back on her computer. "Cat's lack of self-control is not my responsibility."

"I didn't say it was." Beck muttered,  
rubbing his face. "So we're going?"

"I said it was fine." She smiles at him. "What time is it?"

"The party starts in an hour." Beck told her; glad she wasn't really mad anymore. She nods, still typing. "I can't wait to see the look on everyone's face."

"Especially those Northridge bitches." Jade smiles, taking a second look over her work. "Ok, I'm done. Can you read it?" Beck grabs the computer from her, reading her five thousand word essay. Her writing has always been good; it has to be if she wants to write screen plays. Jade stands, and takes off the clothes she is wearing, changing into a super gorgeous shirt and a really, really tight skirt.

"One time my uncle told me that if a girl changes in front of you it means one of three things: She is 99% sure that you're gay, you are permanently friend-zoned or she is seriously into you." He smiles. "Which is it?" Jade smirks, hands on her hips.

"What do you think?" Jade asks, moving closer.

"God, I hope it is the last one." He says, reading over her work. "Jade, this is amazing. What grade are you getting in this class?"

"An A." She said, brushing out her hair. Jade's classes are going amazingly well; she is getting all above A's. Beck's are alright, he is more focused on getting a job.

"How do you do everything?" He asks.

"What?"

"Taking care of us, school, planning our wedding, dealing with our parents, all at 18." Beck explains.

"You are doing the exact same thing." She points out.

"Not really. I'm not doing as well in school, I suppose I am helping up get by, I have barley done anything for the wedding, and your parents are way more difficult than mine." He says, pulling her down to sit beside him. "I love you."

"I know. I love you, too." She said, gently kissing him. "Are you planning on changing?" She asks, looking down at his slightly trashed looking outfit. He is wearing a button up shirt and sweat pants.

"Of course." He says, changing into jeans and a long sleeved shirt. "Want to watch '_full house'_ or something?"

"Alright."

They leave half an hour later, driving quickly to Tori's house. When they arrive, a very happy –and drunk- Cat greets them.

"Heyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy," She slurs, leaning on Jade. "Aren't you exciteddddd?"

"How are you already drunk?" Beck asks.

"R-r-r-r-robbbbbie and I did a few pre-party shots… and a few during party shots…"

"Oh my god," Jade says, "Just be careful." She warns Cat, who pulls herself up and walks away. "Beck…" Jade whines.

"You. Are. Going. To. Have. Fun." He says. "I promise." Beck swings his arm around her, rubbing her shoulder. When they finally get inside of her house, it is crazy. Andre runs past them, handing each of them a cup, the keeps on his way. Beck takes a drink, but Jade just stares at hers. "What?" Beck asks.

"Well, I just think that one of us needs to stay clear headed."

"Babe, we are letting loose. This involves you actually doing something out of the normal." Beck pokes her sides. Since when was she responsible? Jade nods, taking a gulp. It feels good. Beck was right, although she isn't going to tell anyone that.

Three hours later Beck is playing beer pong with Robbie and Andre, and beating them, Jade is holding Cat's hair back as she pukes.

"Ok, I think I'm done." Cat says, her words a bit fuzzy.

"You sure?" Jade asks.

"Yeah, I think I ju-" Cat says as she leans over the toilet bowl again, emptying the contents of her stomach. "I don't think I can ever drink again."

"See, you say that every time this happens, but the next party I am stuck here holding back your hair instead of making out with Beck." She points out.

"I'm sorry! I just get caught up in the moment and," Cat mutters, gulping. "I just act stupid!"

"You can't help what you are." Jade says. "Use some mouthwash." Jade says handing her a bottle of Listerine. Cat puts it in her mouth, then spits it out and pukes again. "Cat!" Jade shouts. "Ok, drink some water." Jade says, helping her over to the sink. She turns on the tap, and Cat leans her head down to gulp.

"How come you never puke?" Cat asks.

"Because I am not disgusting!" Jade yells. Cat whimpers, looking wide-eyed at Jade.

"I'm sorry," Cat replies. She looks sad. Really, really sad. "Don't be mad at me."

"Ah, Cat. I'm trying not to be." Sometimes she has a hard time treating Cat normally. She has the mind-set of an eight year old in an 18 year olds body. "I need more drinks." Jade mutters, hoping to get through the rest of the night.

"I don't." Cat exclaims, smiling at Jade. "If you need to puke I can hold your hair!"

"You know, Cat, I think our friendship can go without that." Jade says, opening the bathroom door so see a line of drunken kids waiting to get in. "Cat was puking." She tells them, causing a couple girls to gag. Jade smirks as she walks past them, swiftly moving down the stairs to find her fiancé. She sees him tossing a ping pong ball into a red plastic cup, getting a perfect shot, high-fiving Andre. Cat is holding her arm, grabbing another drink, and starting to sip.

"No way." Jade says, pulling the cup from out of her hands. Cat makes a sad face, trying to grab the cup, but Jade puts it to her lips and gulps all of the contents down. "Oh, gross. That was a strawberry wine cooler." Jade tells Cat.

"I know! They taste like cotton candy!" Cat smiles, her eyebrows lifting. Cat walks over to Robbie, jumping up and hugging him, while Jade goes over to Beck, and starts kissing him.

"You taste like… raspberry." Beck murmurs into her lips.

"It's strawberry." She tells him, kissing him again, her arms thrown around his neck. "Having fun?" She asks.

"Yeah. I missed this." He says, putting his hand on her lower back, practically at her butt. "Are you?"

"I just spent the last 10 minutes holding Cat's hair back while she puked. It's awesome." Jade said sarcastically, but when she sees the disappointed look on Beck's face she finishes with "But it's better now," She whispers into his ear.

"And why is that?" He asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Why do you think?" Jade pulled his face down again, kissing him lightly, barley brushing his lips over hers, successfully driving him crazy. There is some yelling behind them, and Jade and Beck turn around to see people doing body shots. "Let's go over there!" Jade said, pulling on his arm.

"Or we can go make out in Tori's bedroom?" He suggests, winking. Jade smiles, but shakes her head. "Ugh, fine." He mutters.

"Alright, who's up next?" Tori asks. Jade shrugs.

"I'll go." Jade offers, looking down at the guy who is one the table, his shirt half way up, exposing his six-pack.

"No you won't." Beck says, protectively holding around her waist.

"Is Becky jealous?" Tori teases. Beck shrugs, not wanting to admit anything.

"Fine." Jade says, sitting on the couch. "Beck, take this shot," She says, pointing to a shot on the table, "Then, lick the salt-" Jade says, licking her hand and wiping it on her neck, the shaking salt over the wet spot. "Off of my neck. And then bite the lime." She says, holding up a slice of lime. "Got it?" The crowd starts clapping, egging him on. Beck eagerly looks at Jade, the shot and the lime, and he sits beside her.

"Ready?" He asks.

"I think I should be asking you." Jade says. "Do it." She says. Beck takes the shot, the cool liquid burning a little as it went down. He took a deep breath, then licked Jade's neck, tenderly sucking on it, then he started kissing her neck, his drunken brain taking over. He heard people say his name in the background, confused because they were wondering if he was going to finish his challenge. He was not.

They stay like that four forty-five minutes; the crowd has cleared a while ago. The party is getting pretty wild, a bunch of couples are making out, Cat had heard that two people were… doing IT in Trina's bedroom. She worried that it was Beck and Jade, but she saw them on the couch, Jade's shirt off, Beck's hand under her bra. Cat looked around for Robbie, but she couldn't find him, which sort of worried her. Tori ran up, smiling.

"Truth or Dare is starting, wanna play?" She questioned, Cat nodded.

"Where?" She asked.

"Over there." Tori said, pointing to the couch where Beck was feeling up Jade. "We are gonna keep our distance from them, though."

"Kay, kay!" Cat said, she was feeling better after puking. She ran over to the area where a bunch of teens sat, they had to be there; it was the only place where people weren't dancing.

"Jadey, play with us." Cat said, tapping on Jade's bare shoulder, she was straddling Beck, little moans were escaping her lips. Jade turned around, glaring.

"Cat! I don't wan-"

"Please!" Cat interrupted. Jade sighed, looking at Beck, and he shrugged.

"I guess we can play…" He muttered, obviously not pleased about being interrupted.

"YAY!" She said, sitting down in front of them. Jade turned around, still on Beck's lap, with his arms wrapped around her waist.

"Ok… Cat. Truth or Dare?" Tori asks.

"Truth."

"If you had to date someone in the room, who would it be?" Cat looks around trying to see Robbie. She doesn't.

"He isn't in here." Cat says. "But it's Robbie." She finishes. Everyone looks satisfied with her answer, and a few other people go, until it is Beck's turn.

"Truth or Dare?" A random girl asks, obviously trying to flirt, ignoring the fact that his shirtless fiancée is sitting in his lap.

"Truth." He replies, he doesn't want anything to interfere with him and Jade's night.

"What should someone wear to turn you on?" She asks, Beck laughs.

"Nothing." He replies. "Or all black." He smiles at Jade, who kisses him. A few people roll their eyes, basically ignoring his obvious answer. "Tori. Truth or Dare?"

"Uh… Dare?" She asks.

"You're telling him, not asking." Jade says, her voice flat.

"Dare." Tori says with more confidence.

"I dare you to… Trade pants with Cat." He said, not able to think of a good dare.

"Oh, so you want to see them take their pants off?" Jade asked.

"What? No! Dude-"

"Don't call me 'dude'!" She shouted.

"Babe, calm down."

"Don't tell me to calm down!"

"Then what should I tell you?" He asks.

"That you love me." Jade replied.

"I love you." He murmured, just loud enough for Jade to hear. The music was getting louder, so he didn't have to hush that much.

"Trade pants!" Jade yelled at them. They scampered off, heading to the bathroom.

"Tori! Your pants are really tight!" Cat complained.

"It's not my fault! Your pants don't match my shirt." Tori pointed out, motioning to her green shirt and Cat's purple pants.

"Your pants are super long." Cat pointed out, the jeans covering her feet.

"Roll them up."

"Kay, kay!" She said, tugging the pants up. They look at themselves in the full length mirror; Cat's shapely legs in Tori's skinny jeans, Tori's stick straight body is Cat's curve hugging pants.

"I look anorexic." And "I look fat." Tori and Cat said at the same time.

"Shut up! You look great." And "You look so good." Were their responses to each other. Cat smiled at Tori, but still felt like there was fat bulging over her pants, she was obviously a stump, you couldn't tell her waist from her thighs. Tori smiled back, but suddenly felt disgustingly skinny, when was puberty gonna hit, or had it just done a bad job? Who knew one dare could make them see themselves so differently?

"Let's go back out." Tori muttered. When they finally say back down, hoping no one noticed the change, Beck and Jade had left.

"Beck said they had some things to do. Jade said 'each other'." Andre explained when Cat asked.

"Oh." Cat said.

"Do they really love each other? Or are they just banging?" Some kid asked.

"I think they love each other." Tori said.

"They do."


	4. Chapter 4

"Cat, please!" Jade begs. "Beck and I haven't had a night alone in forever. We need one night. Please take Maddie. She likes you. She really, really does." Jade says. "Tori, you'll help Cat take care of this one, right?" Jade says, pointing to the small child in the car seat.

"I guess," Tori says, eating a chip. They are hanging out at Cat's apartment. Beck, Robbie and Andre are having a 'guy's day', which pisses Jade off to no end. She needs help with her freaking five month old baby. She's not a single mom. But Beck has been a really, really amazing dad.

"Thank you. Can you guys pick her up at tomorrow six? And drop her off Sunday morning at like nine?" Jade asks. She isn't embarrassed by what she and Beck will be doing.

"Wait... I thought that maybe you'd go out to a movie and dinner. Not be... doing IT for fifteen hours." Tori says. "And I thought that Cat and I would just come over to your house and watch her."

"You thought wrong." Jade says, rubbing her baby's belly. "Did you hear that? You're gonna hang out with Tori and Cat tomorrow because it is mommy and daddy's anniversary."

"Which one? You guys have a billion." Cat asks.

"Our first kiss..." Jade says, slightly embarrassed by the sappiness. "Don't say anything." She warns.

"How do we take care of a baby?" Tori says, looking at Maddie.

"Beck and I will make a list of things you need to do." Jade says, actually happy with Tori.

"Maddie is so cute. I hope when I have a kid she or he will be as cute as Maddie." Cat says.

"They will be."

"You guys have been dating Cat and Jade for a long time, right?" Andre asks Beck and Robbie.

"Yeah," Robbie says.

"Jade and I are married and we have a daughter," Beck says, holding up his ring finger, showing the wedding band. Andre picked some bar for them to go have lunch and a drink in. Beck felt bad for leaving Jade alone, but he hadn't left her side all week, so he was taking a day off.

"Yeah, right. Sorry, man. Anyways. Have you guys ever gone through a... uhm..." Andre says, searching for a word. He takes a sip of his beer, contemplating what to say.

"A what?" Robbie asks.

"A 'dry spell'?" Andre mutters.

"I don't know what that means…" Beck says, and Robbie nods in agreement.

"Like, not have-" He pauses "-sex-" He says under his breath, "For a really long time?" He asks, his voice going back to a normal volume.

"Yes." Beck and Robbie say. Relief washes over Andre's face.

"When?" He asks.

"Just... Sometimes." Robbie says, looking really uncomfortable. "Actually, only once and it didn't last for very long, though. We got through it pretty fast. But... Beck, when did you and Jade not make love?"

"Robbie, no one says 'make love'." Beck tells him again, toying with the bottle in his hands. "It sounds creepy."

"It does. Anyways, Beck, I'm pretty sure that there could be a nuclear war and you and Jade's sex life wouldn't be affected." Andre says, raising his eyebrow.

"When Jade and I were broken up that one time we only had sex once." Beck states before realizing how lame that sounds.

"So even when you weren't together you guys did it?" Robbie asks.

"That's the only time? I'm screwed." Andre says.

"And when we started dating." Beck adds.

"You were like 13!" Andre reminds him. "You guys have a six month old baby... how do you find the time to do it now?"

"Maddie is five months old. I don't know. We just make time. It's hard, but it's worth it," He smiles to himself. "Jade is convincing Tori and Cat to watch Maddie tomorrow night right now."

"How come you didn't ask us to take care of her?" Robbie asks, clearly offended.

"You know nothing about children." Beck reminds him.

"You didn't either..." Andre says.

"Whatever. Anyways, why are you asking about 'dry spells'?" Beck asks.

"I'm having one with Tori..." Andre explains.

"Ohhhhhh," Beck winces. "Man," he says, running a hand through his hair. "That's brutal." Robbie nods, pushing his glasses up his nose.

"What am I supposed to do?" Andre asks.

"If you don't know, then maybe that's why you're not having sex." Beck jokes. Andre shakes his head, looking upset.

"It's been forever. I keep trying, but she doesn't get into it. What if she wants to break up?"

"I'm sure she doesn't..." Robbie says.

"Yeah, I think that Tori would have just come out and said it if she did." Beck reassures him.

"She always says she's tired or doing her school work or writing a new song. We wrote songs together in high school! I just... Ahhhhg." Andre says, frustrated. He loves Tori. He has for a long time. Not since the first day he met her, or even a year later. It took longer for him to realize it. But he does now, and that's all that matters.

"I'm sure you'll be fine." Robbie says, smiling and drinking his beer. "This still tastes bad."

"You'll acquire the taste." Beck tells him.

"You've been saying that since tenth grade."

"What else do they need to know?" Beck asks, looking down at the piece of paper Jade had been scribbling instructions on for Cat and Tori.

"They need to know everything. I don't want them to kill her." Jade says, tapping her pen on the kitchen counter. "What if they forget something?"

"They won't." He says, kissing her. "They're gonna be fine. If you're that worried then why don't just keep her here tonight?"

"Because I want to have a night alone without anyone else in our house for the first time. Don't you?" She asks, writing down that Maddie needs her special blanket to sleep.

"When you put it like that..." He says, hugging her. "Did you write about the stuffy that freaks her out?" Maddie has the stuffy that makes her cry, but when she falls asleep she needs it.

"Oh, shit. I forgot." Jade said, putting it down. "What if they can't get her to stop crying?"

"Then they will bring her to us and we will stop whatever we are doing and calm her down." Jade still looks a bit panicked. "She'll be just fine. Cat and Tori are good with her."

"Yeah, I know. I don't want to think about it anymore." Jade mutters. "How was lunch yesterday?"

"Awkward and weird." He replies, grabbing an apple from their fruit bowl.

"Why?" Jade asks, confused. Beck usually had a great time with them.

"Andre was freaking out for no reason." He says, taking a bite of his apple.

"Why?" Jade asks again, putting her pen down.

"They haven't been having sex. It's a whole thing." He explains, waving his hand. "He's just having an Andre attack."

"I don't care." Jade says. What she knows that Beck doesn't is that Tori is doing some big romantic planning thing for Andre. But she can't tell Beck, because it's a secret. And he is so terrible at lying it's not even funny. Actually, it is. A little bit. "What time is it?"

"Lemme check," Beck pulls his PearPhone out of his back pocket. "It's almost six. Cat and Tori will be here soon."

"Did you pack the bags? All of them? Because if she doesn't have all of her stuff then-"

"I did. Don't worry about it." He says, rubbing her back. "She. Will. Be. Fine."

"I know. It's just the longest we're going to have been away from her since I was pregnant."

"Cat! She won't stop crying!" Tori exclaims, rocking the baby against her chest.

"I know, I can hear it!" Cat replies, holding her hands over her ears. "Can't we just call Beck?"

"If we call Beck, he'll tell Jade, and we'll NEVER see this baby again. They trust us with her! We're so screwed." Tori and Cat love her so much; they can already see how pretty she'll be. The baby wails again, Tori groans. "Cat, you try."

"No! I don't like crying!" Cat shrieks, sticking her fingers in her ears.

"Cat!" Tori says, holding out the baby.

"Fine," Cat mutters, grabbing the baby. The transfer causes Maddie to cry more, causing Tori and Cat both to wince. "What if we call Andre or Robbie?"

"They won't know what to do!"

"Let's just call Beck. At least they'll be happy we called instead of keeping up all night with her crying." Cat says, carefully swinging the baby.

"It's one in the morning. I'm pretty sure that Jade will kill us." Tori mutter, grabbing her phone. "It's ringing." She tells Cat.

"Put it on speaker!" Cat squeals.

_"Hi?"_ A groggy voice asks from the other side.

"Hey, Beck. So we have a minor problem…" Tori says.

"Maddie won't stop crying!" Cat shouts.

_"Shhhh! Jade's sleeping. Do you really want to wake her up?_" Beck asks.

"Not even a little bit. What do we do?"

_"How bad?"_

"It's been two hours." Cat informs him, and he can hear his little girl shrieking.

"And twenty-five minutes." Tori adds.

_"Bring her here. Jade will be able to get her to stop." _She might actually be the only person who can get her to stop at this point.

"Any way we can stop it without telling Jade about this?" Tori inquires.

_"Probably not."_ Beck whispers. _"Just… be here in 15, alright?"_

"Alright."

"Kay kay!" Cat says. "Tell Jade that we're sorry!"

_"Yeah, I don't think that will help."_ He mutters. "_Bye."_

"Bye." Cat and Tori say at the same time.

"Jade's gonna kill us."

"Where are they?" Jade asks, nervously pacing the floor. Worried is always a look that scares Beck when it crosses her face.

"They're on their way. Don't worry."

"Don't tell me not to worry!" She shouts. "I have every right to worry! You said that they would be fine! I told you that it wouldn't wor-"

"Babe, they'll be here any minute. I promise." Beck interrupts. "She's just crying. They probably just didn't burp her or something." Just then, the doorbell rings, and Jade rushes down the hall, throwing open the door.

"Is she OK?" Jade asks, grabbing the car seat containing the still crying baby from Tori.

"She's just missing you, I think." Tori says slowly, taken aback by the scared look on Jade's face.

"You guys did everything?" Beck asks, moving out of Jade's way as she walks back to their kitchen, placing the car seat on the counter before pulling her baby out.

"Yeah, we changed her diaper, gave her the stuffy, rocked her, sang to her, and tickled her tummy…"

"Did you feed her?" Beck asks, hoping that the answer isn't one that will make Jade furious. Tori and Cat share a look. One that says 'uhm… shit.'.

"Uh… Was that on the list?" Tori smiles sheepishly.

"NO! We figured that you are smart enough to remember that on your own! I knew our expectations were too high!" Jade shouts.

"We're sorry!" Cat yells, looking like she's gonna cry.

"You didn't feed her?" Beck asks, his voice raising.

"Well, I guess that we just got caught up in playing with her, then she started crying and we just… didn't think…" Tori stammers.

"Like usual!" Jade hisses, warming up a bottle. "She would have taken better care of herself!"

"We were trying so hard!" Cat says, her eyes welling up.

"I said we should ask Robbie and Andre! I knew I was right, but you were all 'oh, no. Tori and Cat will have motherly instincts and know if there is something wrong.' God, Beck!" Jade shouts.

"Don't blame me! None of this," Beck says, motioning big circles with his hands, "Is my fault."

"Oh, really?" Jade asks.

"Really!" He yells.

"Don't fight! This is our fault!" Tori says, pointing to her and Cat. "Look, we didn't mean to ruin anything. We just wanted to help you guys have a nice night and now it's all screwed up."

"Alright. Tori, Cat. Jade is going to give you another chance tonight, just call if ANYTHING happens. Anything. If she burps. If she squeaks. Anything. Jade and I are going to go back to bed, and if you fuck it up again, you can't babysit her until she can walk, got it?"

"Beck, I just want her to stay here with us." Jade says, carefully rubbing Maddie's back.

"Jade, just give them another chance, ok? We will see her first thing in the morning." Tori nods in agreement, and squeals.

"Thank you!" Cat shrieks. Jade sighs, and gives the bottle to Cat.

"Feed her." Jade mutters, and grabs Beck's hand. "Shut the door on your way out." She says as she leads Beck back up to their bedroom. "Goodnight!" She shouts from the top of the stairs.

"Nighty!" Cat shouts back, before they hear the front door slam.

"That could have been worse." Beck says as he settles back into bed.

"I don't see how." Jade murmurs, lying beside him.

"They woke us up…" Beck smirks.

"What could we possibly do awake?" Jade asks, face innocence oozing from her voice.

"Oh, I don't know… maybe this?" He says, and kisses her.


	5. Chapter 5

"Mmmmmm," Jade moans, tracing her fingers along Beck's arms. "God, that feels good." Little white lines appear on his olive skin where her nails have scratched him.

"Jade…"

"Don't talk." She whispers. "We said that we wouldn't talk."

"I know, but…"

"So don't." The words hurt him. They do. He can't stand it being like this. He still loves her.

"Babe," He starts.

"Jade." She corrects. "It's just Jade now." He made it Jade when he didn't open the door.

"But…" He tries again.

"No." She cuts him off. "No, Beck. You can't. It'll ruin it." But that's the thing. He can't stand what's happening. But it's better than not having her at all.

They continue for a while, the only sounds are Jade's sighs. He can't try to talk again, she'll leave. His mouth starts sucking on her collar bone; a faint purple mark appearing, so he stops, because how could she explain that. He kisses along her neck and up her jawline, her check and almost her lips, when she covers his mouth with her hand.

"Not the lips." She tells him again. "Anywhere else, just not the lips."

"Why?"

"Because it is too couple-y. We're not a couple. Once we do that, it's all confusing. We won't know what's going on and it will turn into a romantic comedy. We're not together." She says, her chest heaving. Her words are breathless.

"Then what are we doing?"

"We're having sex. That's all." She tells him again. It's sex. Not 'making love'. That's what they did when they were together. And now they're not. So there isn't any love.

"Like friends with benefits?" He can't figure out why she confuses him so much.

"We're not friends." She reminds him. He feels like someone just stabbed a knife into his gut and twisted. "If we were friends it would mean that we felt something for each other. And we don't." They both know it's a lie. The biggest one ever. Of course they have feeling for each other. How could they have dated for three years without any?

"Jade ju-" _st listen to me! _He wants to scream.

"No." She says, stopping him. "We can do this, or we can stop. Decide." He knows if he's not doing it with her, she'll do it with someone else. And he knows he can do it right.

"Sorry," He whispers. It's been almost a month. She's been over almost every night.

"Just shut up." She moans, and rolls over so she's on top, her black hair covering their faces. His hands are on her hips as she rocks back and forth. Her eyes are closed, but if they were open, she'd see him staring at her, wondering how someone could possibly be so beautiful. Jade stays for another forty minutes, when she stands he watches her as she tosses her clothes back on, patting her hair down. "Bye." She says as she leaves, and he hears her car door slam, and she speeds off.

The time she spent there totaling at just over an hour, the longest she's stayed. He was constantly tired at school, not because of what they were doing, but because he was staying up until 5a.m. thinking about her. They way her lips parted, the way her nails scratched his shoulders, the way her hips glided over his, how she said –well, moaned- his name. It was too much, but not enough. It was so clear, but so fucking confusing. He can't stand it, but he can't live without it. Or her. He always finds a way to talk to her. In one way or another.

_To: Jade_

_Jade?_

**_From: Jade_**

**_What do you want? You can't be horny again, can you?_**

_To: Jade_

_No, no. I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out with Andre and me tomorrow?_

**_From: Jade_**

**_Error: Number has been blocked. Further messages will be charged to your accont_**

_To: Jade_

_You spelled 'account' wrong…_

No response. Of course. He shouldn't have tried. He sighs and lies back on his bed, racking his brain for what to do. He should call her, right? Or maybe not. Definitely not. Never. This whole mess started four weeks ago. It wasn't like he expected this to happen, it just did.

_"Hello?" Beck muttered as he answered his phone. "Why is your number blocked?"_

_"It's Jade. I'm on my way to your house."_

_"Hmmmm? Why?"_

_"Because I want to paint pictures of unicorn and rainbows!" She hisses._

_"Oh," Beck says, understanding her intentions. "Well…"_

_"I'm driving. I'll be there in 10." She hangs up, and Beck sighs. He wants her. All of her. But he'll take when he can get. He quickly tidies up his room, tossing old food in the garbage and shoving dirty clothes in his dresser, he's about to make the bed when she door crashes open and Jade struts in._

_"Ok, before we do this, we need rules." Jade says, tossing her jacket on the floor. "Did you clean up?" She asks, and he nods nervously. "Don't do that."_

_"What?"_

_"Try to impress me. Rules. No feelings. No talking. Don't kiss my lips. Don't touch my face. Don't hug me or cuddle me or any of that shit. We're not going to tell anyone. ANYONE. Date whoever you want, I don't care. Do not accidentally say you love me 'because you're used to it.' Got it?"_

_"Ye-"_

_"Then let's do this."_

And that was it. He'd been under her spell since he was 14, and it wasn't about to stop.


	6. Chapter 6

"Beck! Wake up!" Jade hisses poking his bare chest. He bolts up, his hair is everywhere.

"What? Are you in labor?" He asks frantically, jumping out of bed.

"WHAT? No. I'm only 5 months pregnant!" She says, giving him a weird look. "I just want cheesecake."

"It's three in the morning."

"SO?" She asks.

"I can run to the store and see if they-"

"No. I want fresh cheesecake."

"I don't think any bakeries will be open."

"Then get your ass down stairs and make some." Jade demands.

"Ok, let me get this straight," Beck starts, "You want me to go downstairs, figure how to make cheesecake, then manage to get all of the ingredients, then make it?"

"Yes." Jade says, sitting cross-legged on their bed.

"Do you really need cheesecake?" Beck asks.

"Oh, so I'm fat now? Great. Why don't you just pack up and leave me? I'm sure one of your fans would be happy to take you in!" She says, and starts crying. Mood swings, again.

"Wha… NO! Jade, that's not what I said!" In response, she picks up a book off of her bedside table and hurls it at him. He ducks, and it flies over his head, narrowly missing him. "What was that for?"

"Because you obviously don't love me!" She said, wiping the tears off of her face.

"Babe, I love you. It's just really early and I don't know how to make chee-"

"Then call Cat and ask her how."

"I don't want to bother Cat…"

"FINE." Jade say, lying down again, her hand resting on her stomach.

"Ok, ok. I'll do it." Beck says, gently kissing her forehead. "I love you."

"Then get on with it." Jade says, turning on the bedside lamp. "I'm watching T.V."

"So I just spread this on top?" Beck says into his phone, looking down at the slightly burnt cheesecake.

_"Ok, I'm going to be honest, I don't know what you've done one, because I'm not there and two, because it is four in the morning. Just do it and hope it isn't nasty. I'm going to go to sleep now."_ Cat says, and hangs up.

"Shit." Beck mutters, and spreads some icing cream cheese thing on the top. "Better than nothing." He reasons, and cuts a slice and rummages through their cupboards for a plate. They've been living in the house for about two months, but Beck's been working on a movie, so he isn't cooking or anything. When he finally finds one, its bright pink and plastic, but he'll use it. He carefully places the cake on the plate and heads upstairs, hearing noises from the T.V. that's in their bedroom.

"Mmmmmmmp!" Jade laughs, obviously enjoying whatever movie is on.

"What are you watching?" Beck asks, looking over at the screen. It looks like something creepy.

"The Addams Family Values." She explains, turning her attention back to the screen, which zooms in on a mobile hanging over a crib, which is made of knives. "I want one of those."

"No! That's terrible!" He says, handing her the cake. "What kind of family is this?"

"When I first saw this movie I loved it. Wednesday Addams was like, my idol. She's awesome. Seriously bad-ass." Jade says, staring back at the screen. "This cheesecake looks burnt."

"That's because it is." He mutters as he flops back into bed. "Can we go to sleep?"

"No. I want you to watch his with me." She says, taking a bite. "This isn't terrible."

"Really? I called Cat, and she was really mad at me. Can I try it?" Beck asks. "I'm sorry I burnt it." He mumbles.

"Here," Jade says, feeding him a forkful. He immediately spits it into his hand. It's gooey in the middle and crispy black on the outside.

"That is truly disgusting. Pregnancy makes you eat really weird things. Like pickle and egg sandwiches. Or your mayo, lettuce and peanut butter sandwiches. I would make a terrible cook."

"It's delicious." She says, continuing to stuff her face. "What would I do without you?"

"Make your own cake?"

"Shut up." She mumbles. She shoves the remainder of the cake in her mouth, and puts the plate down. "Go make me a sandwich."

"As you wish."


	7. Chapter 7

"So?" Beck asks, smiling at Jade.

"So what?" She replies. They're lying on his bed; her chest is on top if his, her legs are off to the side.

"I think that time was better." He says, wrapping his arm around her bare shoulders, then running his hand down her soft hair until he reaches the end, and twirls a lock around his finger.

"How?" She asks, tapping on his stomach.

"I mean, the first time was great, the whole thing, but if we're purely talking about the sex, I think that time was better."

"Practise makes perfect." She comments.

"Don't you think so?"

"Do you want me to rate you?" She jokes, and he laughs. "I'm not going to, and I have nothing else to compare you to."

"Thank god," he says, and kisses her. "What now?"

"What do you mean?"

"What do you want to do?"

"This." Jade replies, not moving.

"You want to lie in my tiny bed, naked for the rest of the day?" Beck asks, stifling a laugh.

"You don't?" She accuses.

"No, I do. But it's the last week of summer vacation. Don't you want to go swimming or something? Or somewhere with air conditioning? This R.V. is really, really hot." He says. It's before their sophomore year, so they're getting almost excited for school, they're going stir crazy. Actually, Jade's a bit nervous to go back to school. She knows people are going to find out that they were having sex, and bad things are going to happen to her reputation. They're only 15, after all.

"I guess." She mumbles, getting off of him. "What time is it?" Beck sits up, too, getting off of his bed.

"It's noon. Wanna see of Cat, Andre and Robbie wanna go get lunch?" He asks, looking around for some pants.

"Do we have to?" Jade asks.

"Why not? We've been too busy to hang out with them all week." Beck reminds her. They've been too preoccupied with their new favorite activity.

"I hung out with Cat…"

"She called to ask if you wanted to go over to her house, so you yelled 'NO' and hung up. That's not exactly hanging out. I texted Andre yesterday, and Robbie the day before."

"Fine." Jade mumbles and stands up. "Where are my underwear?"

"You mean these?" He smirks, holding up a black, lacy undergarment.

"Shut up." Jade hisses, grabbing them out of his hand. They toss their clothes on, both sneaking hidden glances at the other. "So are you going to call Andre?"

"Sure." Beck says, grabbing his PearPhone.

"Hey, it's Beck!" He says when Andre answers.

_"__Hey, what's up?"_ Andre asks.

"Jade and I were wondering if you wanted to go out for lunch with us. We're gonna call Cat and Robbie after, and invite them, too." Beck tells him.

_"__No need. They're here."_ That sort of hurts Beck's feelings. That they didn't invite him and Jade to hang out. _"We're actually at the lake… Wanna join us?"_

"Sure, we'll see you in 20?"

"Yep, see ya then," Andre says.

"Tell Jade I say hi!" Cat shouts from the background. Beck says that he will, and hangs up.

"Here, babe," Beck says, tossing Jade her black bikini. It's at his house because he's got a pool. "We're going to the lake."

"Gross."

Day four of the first week back at school. Cat is going pee before lunch, when she hears three bitchy (not that she'd ever call them that, though) cheerleaders walk in.

"Jade West? She is _such_ a skank." One of them says. Cat peeks through the door of the stall, and she recognizes a blonde girl, Lucy Ferrel, an Asian girl, Kimmy Dean and a (natural) red-head, who at doesn't know. Cat sort of wants to hear what they have to say, so she pulls her feet up onto the toilet seat, and it looks like no one is there. Cat can see them look around to make sure that they're alone. "Did you hear what her and Beck were doing in the janitors closet on Tuesday?" Lucy continues.

"NO! What?" Red (as Cat has nicknamed her) asks. Their voices go down to hushed whispers, probably so no one can hear.

"Wait, _in her mouth_?" Kimmy asks. "Can't you get pregnant from that?" '_Some girls just aren't that smart'_ Cat thinks_._

_"No. _Didn't you do that to Ryder Daniels at Marcy Atkinson's party?" The red-head asks.

"That's different. I was drunk." Lucy defends.

"Isn't that worse?" The girl with red hair asks, who Cat figures out is Ellie Goldberg.

"No," Lucy says, as if it's obvious. Cat's pretty sure that makes it worse, because as least Beck and Jade have been dating for a year.

"How did you hear about that?"

"Beck told Andre Harris who told Robbie Shapiro, so obviously that weird puppet knew, and he told Cindy, who told-"

"Which Cindy?"

"Fat Cindy, anyways, when she was telling Margret Fellows I overheard because her locker is next to mine." '_Cindy is not fat, her mom just died! Of course she's going through something_.'

"Oh, you know what I heard?" Ellie asks.

"What?" Kimmy asks.

"That Beck is cheating on her."

"No. No way!"

"I swear. Because he did that stupid play with Meredith."

"Nope. Lily Daniels saw Beck-"

"Ryder's little sister?"

"Yeah, anyways, she saw him and Jade in the condom isle of the SuperMart on 5th."

"Ohmygod, that little whor-," The blonde starts, but that's when Cat slams open the stall door. "Oh, hey Cat..."

"I can't believe you said that!" Cat says. "Jade's nice!"

"No, she's a bitch, and I don't think she has any friends."

"I'm her friend!" Cat shouts.

"Yeah, well, you're _you."_ The red-head says as if it's an insult.

"She probably forces you to hang out." Kimmy says, twirling a piece of black hair around her finger. "'Cause, you know, you're easy to hang out with."

"You don't think Jade's a slut?" Lucy asks.

"NO!" Cat says, shocked.

"You're sort of... slow, right?" Ellie asks.

"No." Cat says again. Naive, maybe, not slow. Well, a bit slow.

"Whatever. Jade's a bitch. Let's get out of here." The blonde says, waving for the two girls to follow her. Cat stand in front of the, blocking them from leaving.

"Ok, you need to listen, nose-job-gone-wrong," Cat says, waving her hand in front of Lucy's face. "If any one's a bitch, it'd be you. Jade and I are actual friends, unlike the people who follow you around just because you give them new necklaces and earrings and dresses. You're the biggest slut at Hollywood Arts, and that's sort of sad, considering that you're only a Sophomore. I'm not going to tell Jade what you said, because then I'd be an accessory to murder. You're really mean." She said, and walked out. She felt terrible for doing that, but she was defending Jade, and she's pretty sure that that makes it OK. She'd heard the accessory to murder on a crime show she'd seen with her brother.

"Hey, Jade!" Cat said as she walked past Jade.

"WHAT?" Jade asked, tossing her bag in her locker.

"Are you going to eat lunch with us today?"

"No, I'm going to eat with the cheerleaders." Jade says sarcastically. Unfortunately, Cat doesn't pick up on that.

"NO! They said that you're a..." Cat starts before she bites down on both of her lips. "Dang it!"

"What did they say I was?" Jade asks, turning to face her.

"A nice lady! They really, really like you! They even said that you make a great best frie-"

"Cat!" Jade warns.

"They were just being mean! It's no big deal. I told them that you're nice and to not say things behind your back because-"

"I don't even want to know, OK?" Jade says. The things is, she knew it was coming. People aren't stupid.

"I'm sorry," Cat whispers.

"It's fine."


End file.
